Alured Ransom
| birth_place = Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = California | alma_mater = | player_sport1 = Football | player_years2 = 1928–1932 | player_team2 = Geneva | coach_sport1 = Football | coach_years2 = 1941 | coach_team2 = Geneva | coach_years3 = 1946–1948 | coach_team3 = Geneva | coach_years4 = 1950–1951 | coach_team4 = Washington & Jefferson | coach_years5 = 1952–1954 | coach_team5 = Dickinson | coach_sport6 = Basketball | coach_years7 = 1941–1942 | coach_team7 = Geneva | coach_years8 = 1946–1949 | coach_team8 = Geneva | coach_years9 = 1952–1955 | coach_team9 = Dickinson | overall_record = 30–41–2 (football) 70–76 (basketball) | bowl_record = | tournament_record = | championships = | awards = | coaching_records = }} Alured Chaffee "Slim" Ransom (November 12, 1908Archives: Dickinson College-January 13, 1992FamilySearch U.S. Social Security Death Index Alured Ransom) was an American athletics coach and sports educator who helped develop physical education programs in Afghanistan. In the United States he was a college football and basketball coach, coaching from 1941 until 1954. His career football coaching record was 30–41–2 with a winning percentage of .411. He also spent some time coachingMcDonald Record-Outlook Archives October 8, 1942 and as an athletic directorMcDonald Record-Outlook Archives July 7, 1932 at the high school level. International impact Ransom was selected by the Asia Foundation to help develop physical education programs in Afghanistan for secondary schools and colleges. His work as an advisor to the minister of education in Afghanistan went for two years and included advising schools in the creation of facilities and preparation of instructors.Pittsburgh Press "District's 'Mr. Gulliver' on Move-This Time it's to Afghanistan" by Edwin Beachler, September 22, 1958 Playing career Ransom was a graduate of and played football for Geneva College,The Jambar (Student Publication of Youngstown College) "YoCo's Penguins Will Resume Gridiron Rivalry With Geneva College Tomorrow Night at Rayen" September 18, 1946 where he earned 12 varsity letters. While at Geneva, he earned a Bachelor of Science in Education. In 1939 he earned a Master of Education from the University of Pittsburgh. Coaching career Geneva Prior to coaching at Dickinson, Ransom was the 19th head football coach at Geneva College in Beaver Falls, Pennsylvania and he held that position for four seasons, for the 1941 season, and then returned for 1946 until 1948. His coaching record at Geneva was 20–12–2.Geneva College coaching records Geneva awarded a "Distinguished Service Award" to him in 1982.Geneva College Alumni Awards His coaching was interrupted by World War II and his military service (see entry below). Washington & Jefferson Ransom also coached at Washington & Jefferson College from 1950 to 1951, posting a losing record of 3–11, with the 1950 team compiling a winless 0–8 record. Dickinson Ransom was the 27th head football coach at Dickinson College in Carlisle, Pennsylvania and he held that position for three seasons, from 1952 until 1954.Centennial Conference "2008 Centennial Conference Football Prospectus" His football coaching record at Dickinson was 8–17."The History of Football at Dickinson College, 1885–1969." Gobrecht, Wilbur J., Chambersburg, PA: Kerr Printing Co., 1971. This ranks him 13th at Dickinson in terms of total wins and 24th at Dickinson in terms of winning percentage.Dickinson College Football Media Guide He also was the basketball coach at Dickinson from 1953 through 1955, accumulating a 21–35 record.Dickinson College Basketball Media Guide Military service Ransom served in the United States Navy as a Lieutenant Commander aboard the as a gunnery officer. He saw action during World War II while in the Navy from 1942 until 1946.Pittsburgh Press "District's 'Mr. Gulliver' on Move-This Time It's to Afghanistan" by Edwin Beachler, September 22, 1958 Head coaching record Football References Category:1908 births Category:1992 deaths Category:Dickinson Red Devils football coaches Category:Dickinson Red Devils men's basketball coaches Category:Geneva Golden Tornadoes football coaches Category:College football players in the United States Category:Geneva Golden Tornadoes men's basketball coaches Category:Washington & Jefferson Presidents football coaches Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:United States Navy officers Category:University of Pittsburgh alumni